Telling the Parents
by pottergeek100
Summary: Andromeda is engaged to Ted Tonks he's smart and kind but unfortuantly is a muggleborn. Read as she tells her blood purity obsessed parents and has to leave the family she loves behind her. Oneshot, rated T for the use of one swear word.


_**AN: The other day I was wondering what happened the day Andromeda told her parents about Ted and when she'd tell them so I thought it might make a good fic, and here it is! So read on…**_

_**Disclaimer: Even though everybody knows this it must be said despite how sad it makes me. Sigh. I do not own the Harry Potter world or any of the characters, settings or plot lines contained within it.**_

Andromeda Black looked around the table at her family, trying to build up the courage she needed. She knew that she couldn't hold off telling them about Ted any longer, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. Unfortunately it was unavoidable after they became engaged, and Andromeda couldn't stop herself from smiling and glancing at the ring on her hand at that thought. Ted had proposed to her last week, which was just after they had graduated, to be precise he had proposed to her moments after they were no longer students. The smile faded from her face as she realised that dinner was almost finished and that the time to tell her family had arrived.

She stood up from the table and felt her family's gaze instantly fall on her. Andromeda searched for the words that could make her engagement to a muggleborn acceptable in their eyes, but found that there were none. Taking a calming breath she looked her mother in the eye and said "Last week I got engaged, my fiancé is Ted Tonks." For a moment there was absolute silence, as her family absorbed the news and then all hell broke loose.

Bellatrix began screaming every foul word that she knew "Blood traitor Bitch! Mudblood lover! " As soon as she ran out of foul words (and that took about five minutes), she started throwing plates and cutlery at Andromeda, who had to hide her heads in her hands to protect herself from flying knives. Narcissa was giving her the dirtiest look that she could, as if she had never seen anything as disgusting as her eldest sister. After what seemed like hours her father finally silenced Bellatrix with a look, and Andromeda knew that whatever happened next would be horrible, as her father was shaking with rage.

He glared at her and said "You are no daughter of mine. Go to your room, pack your bags and get out." As he stormed out of the room, Andromeda tried to move forward to stop him, but found that she couldn't, she was too shocked to do anything but gape at her family. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for somebody to reassure her, or tell her to ignore her father and stay. Instead she saw were looks of contempt and hatred from her siblings, and her mother refused to even glance at her. Andromeda ran from the room with tears streaming down her face and waved her wand, summoning her mostly unpacked trunk. She hastily packed the rest of her belongings, before running from the place that'd been her home for nearly eighteen years.

She kept running, even though she had no idea where she was running to, or what she was going to do once she got there. Andromeda didn't stop running until her legs literally couldn't go any further and collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. The reality of her situation hit her then with enough force to knock over a giant. She had just been disowned; her family didn't love her anymore. Andromeda had no money, no home and no family to turn to. In short, the worst thing that could've happened, it had just happened.

Suddenly Andromeda realised where she should be, where she had been running to - Ted's house. She was suddenly extremely grateful that he'd given her the address to his new house before they went their separate ways to tell their parents. Andromeda was sure that together they'd be able to work out what to do until she finished her healer training. She took the address out of the pocket of her robes, grabbed her trunk and apparated.

She appeared right in front of his house. It was a beautiful little cottage, so different from her home, her old home she reminded herself harshly, that it was almost impossible to compare the two. It reminded her of the house from the muggle movie Ted had made her watch, Snow White. Andromeda knocked on the door and stood there awkwardly until Ted answered the door, a bright smile on his face as he realised it was her. That smile faded once he took in Andromeda's red tear filled eyes and the dirt on her robes from her fall, and he instantly let her inside.

Ted led her to the living room and sat her down gently on the sofa before asking her what had happened. Andromeda managed to hold herself together until the part where her father disowned her before bursting into tears and throwing herself into Ted's arms. Ted held her close as she cried, letting her get out all of the anger and sadness she felt, knowing that was all that Andromeda needed from him right now.

Once she had ran out of tears to cry, Ted pulled out of the hug, but only so he could look her in the eyes as he talked. "Everything's going to be ok Andie, I promise. You can stay here as long as you need to, longer if you want to, so don't even think about asking. Don't worry about money either, I may not have as much money as your parents, but I have enough to get us by until we both have stable jobs. So please don't think about the sad Andie, I love you and want you to be happy."

There was nothing Andromeda could say to that so she just nodded, overwhelmed by the amount of love she felt for towards her fiancé He leaned forward and pulled her into another hug, which Andromeda gratefully sank into. It was at that moment, while she was being held in her fiancé's arms that she realised that she was going to be ok. She'd probably always feel betrayed by her family, but that fact didn't bother her as long as she had Ted to support her, and despite the fact it made her sound like a sappy Hufflepuff, she couldn't help believing that he would always be there, no matter what.

_**AN: The ending was very cliché I know, but I couldn't help it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it; feel free to give me any constructive criticism you have. That's all I have to say so…**_

_**Peace, Love and Chocolate Frogs.**_

_**Pottergeek100.**_


End file.
